The Only One
by Katie McGrath Is My Religion
Summary: Maggie Sawyer isn't that kind of person to randomly show up at her ex's apartment. Yet, there she is, standing in an empty hallway of an apartment complex she is way too familiar with, trying to reconsider what she is about to do. Alex sighs, looking at Maggie. "What do you want?" "Marry me." The happy Sanvers fic we all deserve


**Notes: This is a fic based on the song 'The Only One' by James Blunt. You should really listen to the song, I like it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Supergirl.**

Maggie Sawyer isn't the kind of person who dwells too much on a past girlfriend. Maggie Sawyer also isn't the kind of person to keep _re- and reconsidering_ her decision to break up – even months after the breakup. And most certainly, Maggie Sawyer isn't that kind of person to randomly show up at her ex's apartment.

Yet, there she is, standing in an empty hallway of an apartment complex she is way too familiar with. An empty hallway that she most painfully associates with the ending of the happiest time of her life. Yes, she can remember the day very well, even though it's been months. She can perfectly remember walking down the corridor, carrying the last of a number of boxes containing her belongings, in best knowing that this would be the last time she'd ever walk down this exact corridor – only that it wasn't the last time.

Maggie really isn't the kind of person to show up at her ex's apartment, wearing a tux and bow tie. And Maggie would tell that exact thing to anyone ever asking her. But right now, the evidence is overwhelming. Because there she is, literally standing in front of Alex's apartment, wearing a damn black tux and a beaming red bow tie.

And Maggie is standing there for what feels like an eternity, but can't be more than ten minutes – still, ten minutes of walking up and down the hallway, trying to reconsider what she is about to do.

Eventually, she brings herself to knock.

It takes a surprisingly long time till the door opens – actually such a long time that she starts thinking Alex isn't home and she is just making a fool of herself. But Alex _is_ home and she _opens_ the door.

"Wha – Maggie."

Reasonable reaction. You don't expect your ex-girlfriend to show up at your home at half past seven in the evening – or ever, actually. And definitely not in a tux.

Maggie looks at Alex, smiling slightly. That, of course, leads to her dimples being exposed, which feels like a dagger in Alex's chest, somewhere near her heart.

"I don't really have time for that now," Alex apologizes in a rush and tries to close the door, but Maggie quickly puts her foot in the door frame. Alex sighs, first looking at the floor, then looking at Maggie. "What do you want?"

"Marry me."

 _Well, great job, Margaret. How to turn anyone off in less than two steps. Someone should write a book about you._

"Seriously," Alex says. "Why are you here? Did you – leave something or – ?"

"I still love you." _Dammit, Sawyer. Why can't you take winning back your ex-girlfriend a little easier?_

"Oh, _wow_ ," Alex says sarcastically.

"I want us to be together again, Alex," Maggie says, at least trying not to sound too psychopathic.

"So, what's the suit for?" Alex asks, nodding her chin at it. "Been somewhere fancy?" Not that she would care what her ex does in her free time – or all the time.

"No, I …" Maggie struggles, trying to find words. "I … was afraid you wouldn't take me serious if I showed up in casual clothing."

"Oh, like … so I wouldn't turn you down because I thought your decision was made while you were drunk? Surprise – it didn't really work." Alex shrugs.

"I am sober," Maggie shakes her head. "I haven't drunk in a long time – actually, the last time I did was when we were dancing together …"

"Really?" Alex says. "Wow, that is – that's great. Unfortunately, I am not as good in making resolutions as you obviously are, so I'd really appreciate it if you just took your foot out of my door, so that I can continue shortening my liquor stocks, just as I was doing before you decided to interrupt. Mind?"

"Yeah, actually," Maggie says without really thinking. "It's a bit too early to get drunk, isn't it?"

"Oh, you know, I actually don't really care about what time of the day is appropriate anymore," Alex shrugs. "So?" She nods at Maggie's door-blocking foot.

"I have things to say," Maggie starts off with the heavy stuff.

"No offense, Maggie, but I really don't care," Alex waves her off.

"Alexandra Danvers, would you please hear me out?" Maggie says, trying to sound at least a little authoritarian.

"Whatever," Alex shrugs defeated. "Just let me get another drink. I'll need it."

"How about we move the conversation inside?" Maggie suggests.

"You're not the easy one to get rid off," Alex says dryly. "I remember that perfectly." She's clearly fighting with herself, but eventually loses – or wins, and gestures Maggie to enter the apartment.

"Wow, it's so gray in here," Maggie states as she looks around. "Did you redecorate?"

"No, it's just … all your bonsai gave it another flair," Alex shrugs. "Anyways. Just say what you wanna say, go home and never ever show up again. Please."

Maggie takes a breath. "Alright. I … I thought about us. About what we had. And I came to the conclusion that I don't want to give that up."

"It has been three months!" Alex states, now angrily. "We broke up three months ago, and now – now you come up with that?" She tries to ignore Maggie, she really does.

"I needed these three months," Maggie says quietly. "I needed them to come to terms – to realize that I cannot live without you, Alex Danvers. I – in the beginning, I thought that what we had decided was right. That those were valid reasons to break up with you. And it took me three months to realize that, only because I couldn't see myself with kids, doesn't _have to_ mean I don't want them. Because I do. I do want kids with you, Alex Danvers." By the time she has finished, there are tears clearly forming in her eyes.

"We have talked about that – _so often_ ," Alex says weakly, now having tears in her eyes as well. "We have talked about kids so often, Maggie. And during each of those arguments, you made more than perfectly clear that you didn't want any. How – _how do you just change your mind?_ " That's when the first tear rolls down Alex's cheek.

"I … I thought that I didn't want kids because … I had a bad time growing up, which you know. And I have zero practical knowledge on how to not suck as a mom. Because every single role model I could have had? Definitely not a good one. So I thought I would never become a good mother. Therefore, technically, I never really didn't want kids, I just – felt like I shouldn't have any. It – it took those three months for me to realize that even if I suck as a mother, there's still you, who is going to be a great mother and who could show me and …" Maggie trails off, cheeks wet from crying.

Alex subconsciously hands over her glass of scotch, feeling that Maggie could need it.

"Thanks," Maggie mutters and takes a sip.

"So, you're saying that you want kids," Alex concludes. "Kids with me."

"Yes," Maggie nods.

"Also that you still love me."

"Never stopped, Danvers," Maggie whispers.

"And you expect me to just – roll with it? You showing up here, begging me to take you back? Asking me to marry you? Is that all?" Alex really tries to cut the sarcasm, but obviously, she doesn't do it really good.

"Yeah," Maggie says weakly, but manages a laugh. With that, she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a little box. "I had hoped you would actually listen to me, Danvers. I had hoped that you would understand what I'm saying. I had really hoped that we could fix this _stupid_ thing." She nods at the box and puts it back into her pocket. "But now I realize that – it was a stupid thing to do. Show up at your apartment, ask you to marry me … I don't know what I was thinking, really. I – I should go." Next thing, Maggie quickly gets up and makes her way to the door. Alex is still sitting at the table in her kitchen when Maggie steps outside and turns around one last time.

"See you around, Danvers."

With that, the door closes and Maggie walks down the corridor – again. Carrying a box with stuff she hoped she would forever share with Alex – again.

Right when Maggie promises herself that _this_ has been the last time she would ever be here, the door opens behind her.

"You never waited for my response."

Maggie turns around, facing Alex.

"What?"

"If I would marry you."

"Why would I? I thought you made that clear – held it for a joke. Held _me_ for a joke," Maggie says dryly.

"Just ask again."

"Alex Danvers –" Maggie begins, but gets interrupted by Alex in mid-sentence.

"Yes! I mean … we'll have to sort out the technicalities, but – yes." And with that, Alex leaps over to Maggie to finally do what she has missed most – pat her tiny head. And kiss her, of course.

 **The Sanvers fanfic all deserve. Thanks for reading**


End file.
